Behind The Friendship
by likelyyours
Summary: Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho memang telah bersahabat sejak lama. Tidak hanya suka, duka pun telah mereka lalui bersama. Hanya saja, tidak semua duka telah terungkap dalam persahabatan mereka. Bagaimanakah mereka akan menghadapi semua duka itu? Sebuah sequel dari 'Awal Pertemuan'. [KyuLine's Fanfiction]


**Chapter 1 :**

 ** _The Truth Untold_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang berusia sekitar 21 tahun sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku perpustakaan Universitas Korea. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar pemuda yang mengambil jurusan Pendidikan Matematika itu, hanya tumpukan buku yang berserakan di hadapannya-lah yang menemaninya.

Cho Kyuhyun, itulah nama pemuda itu. Mahasiswa yang sekarang tengah menempuh semester ke-limanya itu kini sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di sebuah buku tulis tebal. Bolak-balik ia menghapus dan menulis dengan pensil. Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja.

 ***DRTT***

 ***DRTT***

 ***DRTT***

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar itu. Memilih untuk lebih fokus dengan pekerjaan di hadapannya.

 ***DRTT***

 ***DRTT***

 ***DRTT***

 ***DRTT***

 ***DRTT***

Bukannya semakin tenang, ponsel canggih itu malah semakin bergetar tak karuan. Membuat sang empunya ponsel mendengus kasar kemudian mengambil ponselnya tersebut. Ia kemudian membuka chatroom pesan yang membuat ponselnya jadi tidak bisa tenang itu.

 **Jjong**

 _Hei, malam ini kita jadi berkumpul kan?_

 **Minho**

 _Tentu saja! jadi kan?_

 **Minho**

 _Hyung~ kalian kemana? Balas pesanku dong :(_

 **Minho**

 _Changmin hyung~ Kyuhyun hyung~_

 **Jjong**

 _Hei, apa kalian masih sibuk?_

 **Jjong**

 _Kalian tahu, sebaiknya kalian lebih baik segera membalas pesan ini._

 **Jjong**

 _Minho menjadi tak bisa diam dan sangat berisik di sampingku!_

 **Minho**

 _Kkk~ hyung, kalo kau punya keluhan, lebih baik sampaikan secara langsung kepadaku._

 **Jjong**

 _Diam kau bocah!_

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya melihat percakapan antara kedua sahabatnya itu. Membayangkan tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri.

 **Kyuhyun**

 _Aku_ _ikut nanti malam._

 **Minho**

 _Ah, Kyuhyun hyung! Akhirnya kau muncul juga!_

 **Jjong**

 _Bagaimana_ _dengan Changmin, Kyu?_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ah, ia baru sadar bahwa Changmin belum menampakkan dirinya. Baik di kampus, maupun di dalam grup chat. Kyuhyun padahal ingat betul bahwa jam kuliah Changmin telah usai saat ini. Pukul 15.00 KST. Ya, harusnya Changmin sudah free saat ini.

 **Kyuhyun**

 _Entahlah, aku juga belum bertemu Changmin hari ini._

 **Jjong**

 _Bukannya jam kuliahnya telah usai? Kemana perginya anak itu!_

 **Kyuhyun**

 _Mungkin dia ada kelas tambahan, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu._

 **Jjong**

 _Hmm.. ya sudah Kyu, kita berkumpul di tempat biasa saja nanti malam._

 **Jjong**

 _Sampaikan pada Changmin untuk membaca grup chat kalau kau bertemu dengannya Kyu._

 **Kyuhyun**

 _Ne, tentu saja._

Menutup aplikasinya chat-nya, Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. Dirinya menghela napas.

Tumben sekali Changmin menghilang, batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia baru saja mampir ke salah satu minimarket di dekat rumahnya. Membeli beberapa makanan dan juga beberapa botol soju untuk dinikmati nanti bersama teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan jalanan, hingga ia tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang berperawakan lebih pendek darinya.

 ***Bruk***

"Aduh," ringis Kyuhyun otomatis. Dirinya berhenti dan memandang pria yang jatuh di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia segera membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Ah, maaf _agassi_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah pemuda itu berhasil bangun.

Pria tersebut memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi muka terkejut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa pria yang ditabraknya barusan bukanlah pria asing melainkan adiknya sendiri, ikut menampilkan eksperi terkejutnya.

"Yoongi?!"

" _H-hyung_..."

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya terhadap pemuda di hadapannya. Adik kandungnya yang diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri sejak 3 bulan yang lalu sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dirinya menatap Yoongi yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Tak dapat menahan rasa khawatirnya sebagai kakak, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

" _H-hyung_! Lepas!"

Yoongi berseru dan berontak di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dirinya bersusah payah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_! Jangan menyentuhku! Apa kau tak jijik padaku, hah?!"

Seruan dari Yoongi mampu membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Menggeleng cepat, ia kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu pandangan iba, khawatir, atau rasa cemas yang dipancarkan manik Kyuhyun.

"Yoong, kau ini berbicara apa? Mana mungkin aku jijik dengan adikku sendiri! Aku malah mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" balas Kyuhyun.

Yoongi membuang mukanya, tidak berani menatap kakaknya yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau pergi kemana saja selama ini, Yoong? Ibu sangat khawatir padamu, sama sepertiku!"

Yoongi mendengus, "Apakah benar ibu khawatir padaku? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia menamparku karena aku mengaku diriku _gay_!" ucap Yoongi marah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hei, aku tahu ibu sempat memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Tapi... Tapi ibu sudah menyesalinya Yoong! Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa mendukungmu saat kau sangat membutuhkannya," jelas Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Yoongi, adiknya sendiri. Raut wajah Yoongi jelas menampakkan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam.

"Yoong, _hyung_ mohon kau memaafkan ibu. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Dia juga sangat merindukanmu saat ini," tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Melihat Yoongi yang tidak merespon, Kyuhyun akhirnya maju mendekati Yoongi, hendak menaruh tangannya di pundak Yoongi.

"Yoong, ayo berbicara. Kita sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu," ucap Kyuhyun setenang mungkin. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau ajakannya akan ditolak oleh Yoongi. Namun, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. Dirinya melihat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal bersama pacarmu?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Ne hyung_..."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, senyum tipis kemudian tersemat di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya kau baik-baik saja Yoong," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pundak Yoongi pelan.

Kedua kakak adik itu kini tengah duduk di salah satu taman yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun melirik Yoongi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, melihat adiknya yang masih diam saja, Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali buka suara.

"Apakah pacarmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Yang terbaik yang pernah aku temui hyung."

"Dia.. dia juga masih kuliah sama sepertiku, tapi dia sudah bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Umm, aku juga bekerja tentu saja, tapi.. tapi dia bekerja lebih keras dariku," jelas Yoongi.

"Dia juga selalu melindungiku," tambah Yoongi lagi. Senyuman tipis sempat tersemat di wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengar ceritamu. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan pacarmu segera," ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari adiknya sedikit menegang saat dirinya mengatakan kata 'bertemu'.

"Eh, aku... _Hyung_ boleh bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya kan _hyung_?"

" _Ne_? Ya, _hyung_ hanya ingin berkenalan dengan pacarmu! Lagipula, mana bisa _hyung_ berkelahi, eoh?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Siapa tahu _hyung_ belajar bela diri."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Belajar dari mana, hah? _Hyung-_ mu ini terlalu sibuk mengejar gelarnya, kau tahu."

Yoongi menggendikkan bahunya, "Ya sudah, kalau _hyung_ mau bertemu dengannya. Boleh saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Bagus! Kau dan pacarmu tinggal dimana, eh? Biar _hyung_ bisa berkunjung kesana," ujar Kyuhyun.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Berkunjung apa _hyung_ , aku dan pacarku terlalu sibuk kuliah dan bekerja. Kami hampir jarang berada di rumah," ucap Yoongi.

Melihat senyuman tipis Yoongi, Kyuhyun semakin senang. Ia senang akhirnya Yoongi kembali tersenyum dan tidak bersikap takut saat bersama dirinya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kirimkan saja alamatmu ke LINE _hyung_! Oh ya, jangan lupa buka _block_ -an mu itu terhadap akun LINE-ku. Jangan pikir _hyung_ tidak tahu kau mem- _block_ akun _hyung_ sejak lama!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Dirinya melirik Yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi Yoongi.

"I-iya _hyung_..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya. Ya, mau bagaimanapun. Yoongi tetaplah adik kecilnya, saudara sedarah satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ia sangat senang melihat Yoongi saat ini.

"Hah.. kau tahu, rumah terasa lebih sepi sejak kau pergi. Ibu juga terus-terusan mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "I-ibu mengkhawatirkanku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, dia.. sejujurnya dia mencarimu tanpa sepengetahuan ayah."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "Ibu... Ibu benar-benar mencariku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Yoongi, "Kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, " _A-ani hyung_.. hanya saja, terakhir kali kan... Ibu sangat marah saat aku mengaku bahwa aku _gay_."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ibu bukan marah padamu Yoongi. Baiklah, mungkin saat itu ia marah padamu, tapi ia sangat menyesalinya sekarang. Ia sangat-sangat merindukanmu saat ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa... Apa kau mau bertemu dengan ibu?"

Yoongi menoleh, "Eh?"

"Bertemu dengan ibu. Apa kau mau?"

Yoongi terdiam. Akhirnya, pemuda pucat itu buka suara.

"Maaf.. aku... Kurasa aku belum siap _hyung_ ," ujar Yoongi pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tidak apa. _Hyung_ menghargai keputusanmu."

" _Hyung_.. juga... Bisakah _hyung_ tutup mulut tentang pertemuan kita hari ini? Maksudku, tolong jangan beritahu ibu.. ataupun ayah," pinta Yoongi.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ akan tutup mulut tentang ini," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ ," balas Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

 ***DRTTT***

 ***DRTTT***

 ***DRTTT***

 ***DRTTT***

Merasakan getaran di saku celananya, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang menjadi sumber getaran tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat panggilan telepon dari Jonghyun tertera di ponselnya. Ia menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia meringis pelan. "Ah, aku lupa janjiku dengan temanku malam ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya.

" _Yoboseyo_? Jjong-ah, aku minta maaf aku terlam-"

 _"Kyu?! Kau dimana?!"_

"Ah, aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat biasa.."

 _"Tidak! Jangan kesana! Cepat ke Seoul Hospital Kyu!"_

"Eh? Seoul Hospital? Memang siapa ya-"

 _"Changmin masuk rumah sakit!"_

"Hah?!"

 ***Klik***

Telepon langsung terputus.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Yoongi reflek ikut bangkit dari posisinya.

" _Hyung_? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yoongi sekilas, "Yoong, maaf _hyung_ tidak bisa lama. Temanku, entahlah apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang," balas Kyuhyun cepat. Nada khawatir kental sekali di dalam suaranya.

"Maaf Yoong, aku pergi duluan! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia segera berlari cepat. Meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Seoul Hospital. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jonghyun.

"Jjong? Kau dimana?"

 _"Kami di IGD Kyu, cepat kemari."_

 ***Klik***

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kesal karena teleponnya terus-terusan di putus secara sepihak oleh Jonghyun. Mencoba memahami situasi saat ini yang mungkin saja sedang genting, Kyuhyun mencoba memaklumi Jonghyun. Ya, dia pasti sedanh khawatir dengan Changmin sekarang, batin Kyuhyun.

Tak memakan waktu lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju ke ruang IGD. Untunglah disana ia langsung bisa menangkap perawakan Minho. Ia buru-buru berlari kesana.

"Hei! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Changmin bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan dada yang turun naik, menandakan bahwa ia cukup lelah usai lama berlari.

Menunggu jawaban dari Jonghyun, namun pemuda itu diam saja. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap Minho, meminta penjelasan.

"Changmin _hyung_... Dia.. dia overdosis obat tidur _hyung_..."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Minho telah berada di dalam ruangan yang digunakan sebagai kamar inap sementara bagi Changmin. Ya, dokter yang menangani Changmin mengatakan bahwa Changmin akan sadar sebentar lagi. Namun, ia baru boleh pulang besok pagi. Setelah obat yang berada di dalam infusnya itu habis.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara ketiga pemuda itu. Semuanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, merasa jengah dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hei, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Changmin? Kenapa... Kenapa dia bisa sampai mengkonsumsi obat tidur?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas oleh gelengan dari Minho. Sedangkan Jonghyun, dia masih bungkam hingga saat ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Jonghyun, "Jjong, kau yang paling dekat dengannya, apa dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa kepadamu?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Jonghyun terdiam. Ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya dan menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku.. aku hanya tahu dia pergi ke psikolog karena dia kesulitan tidur. Itu, itu terjadi sudah cukup lama. Kira-kira sudah 6 bulan dia pergi menemui psikolog," jawab Jonghyun pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Changmin.. kesulitan tidur?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Ne, dia bercerita padaku kalau dia sering insomnia. Tapi.. dia tidak pernah mengatakan alasan dibalik insomnia-nya itu. Aku sering bertanya padanya apakah dia mempunyai masalah, tapi dia selalu bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia bilang mungkin insomnia itu terjadi karena dia terlalu lelah dan stress akibat kuliahnya," jelas Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namun... Entah mengapa aku merasa Changmin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa itu," lanjut Jonghyun sambil menghela napas.

"Dia benar-benar tertutup dengan masalahnya," tambah Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun dan Minho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Jonghyun. Mereka juga bingung harus berkomentar apa. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, jujur ia merasa bodoh dan bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak sadar bahwa Changmin sedang mempunyai masalah? Sedangkan dirinya sering sekali curhat dan meminta pendapat Changmin mengenai masalah adiknya. Dan Changmin selalu ada untuk mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Mendukung Kyuhyun agar tidak patah semangat.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia melirik ke arah Changmin yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Minho yang sedari tadi berdiri akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke ranjang Changmin. Ia menatap iba ke arah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah.. kau harus segera sadar..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sret** *

Telinga Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergesekan. Kyuhyun otomatis langsung menatap Changmin yang masih terbaring. Begitu pula Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Ukh..."

"Chang?"

Reflek Kyuhyun memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Buru-buru ketiga pemuda tadi menghampiri ranjang Changmin. Mereka memperhatikan Changmin yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Usai membuka matanya, Changmin menatap lama ke arah sahabatnya satu persatu.

"I-ini.. rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun dan Minho kompak mengangguk bersamaan. " _Ne hyung_! Kita ada di rumah sakit sekarang," jawab Minho cepat.

Changmin menatap ke sekelilingnya. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan suasana di sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, "Syukurlah, setidaknya kau sudah sadar sekarang Chang," ujar Kyuhyun lega.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aku.. memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung.

"Changmin-ah, tadi ka-"

"Kenapa kau meminum obat tidurmu secara berlebih Chang?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh ujaran datar dari Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menatap Changmin yang terbaring dengan marah.

"Changmin-ah, kalau kau memiliki masalah, kau seharusnya bercerita kepada kami! Bukan seperti ini caramu menghadapi masalah!" seru Jonghyun marah.

" _Hyung_! Jangan marahi Changmin _hyung_ seperti itu! Changmin _hyung_ kan baru saja sadar," ujar Minho kepada Jonghyun. Ia tahu Jonghyun kesal. Dirinya juga sejujurnya kecewa dengan Changmin, tapi bagaimanapun, Changmin masih perlu waktu sebelum bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Jonghyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak! Bocah ini kalau tidak dimarahi tidak akan pernah menceritakan apa masalahnya! Jadi Chang, lebih baik kau segera menjelaskan masalahmu kepada kami!" ujar Jonghyun dengan nada marah.

"Jjong, sabarlah..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Mereka menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan dari Changmin, namun, pria itu malah menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf... Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku ini pada kalian... A-aku.. aku belum siap, kalian mungkin akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan masalahku," ujar Changmin lirih.

Jonghyun mendengus kasar, "Chang, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat? Kau pikir kami akan semudah itu membencimu hanya karena masalahmu?"

Kyuhyun dan Minho mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jonghyun.

"Itu benar Changmin-ah, kami tidak mungkin membencimu.. kita ini kan sudah seperti saudara sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Minho mengangguk lagi, "Benar _hyung_! Ceritakan saja masalahmu pada kami, kami juga sering menceritakan masalah kami masing-masing kan! Dan, tidak pernah kita saling menjauhi apalagi membenci hanya karena masalah kita _hyung_!" ucap Minho.

Changmin menggeleng, "A-aku.. tak bisa.. kalian semua sudah cukup lelah untuk memikirkan masalah kalian masing-masing, aku.. aku tak bisa egois membebani kalian lagi dengan masalahku," ujar Changmin.

"Kyu, kau sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah yang menimpa adikmu. Begitu juga Jonghyun dan Minho. Jjong, kau sudah cukup terbebani dengan kebiasaan buruk yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu itu. Dan kau Minho, kau juga sudah punya masalah dengan ibumu. Aku.. aku tak tega jika harus membebani kalian lagi," lanjut Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Changmin-ah, kalau begitu kau membuat kami menjadi orang yang egois. Kau membiarkan kami menumpahkan masalah kami kepadamu, tanpa memperdulikan dirimu yang juga mempunyai masalah. Kumohon Chang, kumohon terbukalah pada kami," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam dan tidak membalas apapun.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah..." bujuk Minho juga.

Changmin menatap intens sahabatnya satu persatu.

"A-aku... Aku punya masalah yang sama dengan adik Kyuhyun..." aku Changmin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Minho kompak membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Ka-kau.. kau juga _gay_ , _hyung_?"

Changmin menggeleng, " _Ani_.. aku.. aku _bi_. Aku tertarik kepada wanita dan juga pria..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Author's Note :

Fanfic ini dibuat khusus untuk Gyuyomi88.


End file.
